El drama de Jackal
by CornPie
Summary: La vida es difícil, hay momentos en que hasta las cosas más insignificantes se vuelven complicadas para uno, haciendo de todo un drama. Jackal lo sabe mejor que nadie, quien a pesar de que su maldición le permite explotar a quienquiera a su antojo, hace que lo más simple se vuelva complicado con tan sólo un toque. One-shot.


**Summary:** La vida es difícil, hay momentos en que hasta las cosas más insignificantes se vuelven complicadas para uno, haciendo de todo un drama. Jackal lo sabe mejor que nadie, quien a pesar de que su maldición le permite explotar a quienquiera a su antojo, hace que lo más simple se vuelva complicado con tan sólo un toque. One-shot.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia me pertenece y está creada sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Semi AU, un pequeño spoiler para los que no leen el manga, muy discreto; y posible OOC. Además, realmente me disculpo si cometí algún error sobre las características de la maldición que posee Jackal.

 _ **El drama de Jackal**_

Desde su tierna infancia, siendo tan sólo un pequeño cachorro de chacal, y luego de haber sido creado a partir del libro del Oscuro mago Zeref –alias, su _depresivo_ padre- Jackal creció rodeado de demonios de su misma índole.

La etapa de su niñez podría ser calificada como dura, difícil, ardua, complicada, y no por el hecho de que básicamente su existencia se debía al sólo propósito de matar a su _progenitor_ , sino que la maldición de la que era portador desde su creación, era un _poco_ compleja de asimilar y dominar para el pequeño demonio. Vamos, que todo lo que uno tocase explotara era un inconveniente para cualquier niño, humano o no, inquieto como él lo era, queriendo siempre posar sus tiernas y diminutas garritas en todo aquello que vieran sus curiosos y brillantes ojos ámbar. ¿Cuántas veces había salido disparado ya por el simple deseo de conocer el mundo? O bien por pretender realizar trivialidades. Oh sí, como olvidar el día en que decidió tomar un vaso de agua. Mala elección, Jackal. En momentos así, agradecía su inmensa resistencia a cualquier daño, logrando que su pequeño cuerpecito resultara ileso, o casi, de esas terribles explosiones de las cuales él mismo era causante. Pero la realidad era que al pelidorado no le importaban demasiado esos _inofensivos_ (que destruían gran parte de la arquitectura) accidentes. Claro, no le interesaban… hasta ese día.

Sí, la mañana de la jornada había comenzado relativamente normal, una explosión por aquí, otra por allá, natural, siendo que todavía no controlaba completamente su habilidad _Bakuhatsu Sesshoku_. Todo iba viento en popa, hasta que el sol se ocultó dando permiso al atardecer de hacer su aparición. Aburridos como era su rutina, los _retoños_ de Zeref, decidieron divertirse con un juego, el cual utilizaba como motivo de burla al explosivo, nunca mejor descrito, Jackal.

— ¡Lo tengo! — Propuso un pequeño Ezel— Juguemos a "tú la llevas Jackal"— terminó con autosuficiencia, cruzándose de brazos.

Ante la mención de su nombre, el aludido sacudió levemente una de sus peludas y largas orejas, dirigiendo con fingido desinterés, su rasgada mirada al demonio.

— ¿Y en qué consiste?— cuestionó la siempre impasible Seilah.

—Es fácil —respondió Ezel como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo — Si te toca el que las lleva, explotas.

Todos los pequeños abrieron los ojitos sorprendidos, preguntándose cómo no se les había ocurrido antes esa genial idea, dando lugar a una gran carcajada al unísono, resonando por toda la estancia. Qué decir, si hasta Sayla reía levemente, disimulándolo terriblemente.

Ante esta osadía, el aludido explotó el cólera. Su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza que sentía, temblando sutilmente, apretando la mandíbula y sus puñitos con una fuerza considerable. No lloraría, claro que no, el ser débil no entraba en sus definiciones, sino ¿qué clase de demonio sería? Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, no señor. Nadie hería su orgullo sin salir despedido por el aire en consecuencia. Intentando sosegarse, cerró sus ojos y lanzó un inaudible suspiro, relajando lentamente sus manos. Abriendo los párpados repentinamente, dirigió al frente una mirada de determinación, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Está bien— accedió, ya más calmado. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se hizo lugar en su redondo rostro, dejando ver todos sus colmillitos perfectamente afilados (a excepción de uno que se le había caído recientemente, por lo que una ventanita adornaba su fanfarrona sonrisa). Sus ojos más rasgados que de costumbre —Yo las traigo— finalizó con una mirada algo ¿sádica?

Lentamente fue acercándose al frente, con sus dos palmas abiertas de par en par extendidas hacia adelante, dirigiéndose a los pequeños que antes tan libremente se habían atrevido a burlarse de él, quienes no cabían de la sorpresa y cierto temor, observando como la amarilla mirada de Jackal deambulaba mirando en todas direcciones, buscando sin prisa alguna, quién sería su primera víctima. Porque sí, ninguno se salvaría de ésta. En ese desesperante momento, un solo pensamiento surcaba la mente de los demonios: _Oh_ _mierda. Estamos jodidos._

Miradas fulminantes atravesaban como dagas a Ezel, por haber propuesto ese estúpido juego.

Jackal se acercaba lentamente a cada uno de los demonios, explosiones se escuchaban por haber fallado en algunas ocasiones, pero eso no disminuiría la satisfacción que le daba el ver cómo había logrado dar vuelta la situación a su favor. Bien, su maldición no era tan mala como creía, al menos no del todo. Pasó una bonita tarde compartiéndola con sus adorados _hermanos_ , los cuales esperaba que hayan disfrutado tanto como él. _Oh sí —_ pensó _— Mi nombre es Jackal, uno de las Nueve Puertas del Demonio de Tártaros... Recuerden eso en el infierno._ No podía permitirse el lujo de que se burlaran de él.

.

.

.

Pero bien, todos los niños crecen y nuestro protagonista creció hasta ser un adolescente de escasos dieciséis años, una edad algo difícil para quienquiera que pasase por ella, pero para Jackal, era mucho peor que tan sólo complicada.

Sus amarillos orbes rasgados se posaron en los pardos de la fémina que lo observaba expectante frente a él, con sus mejillas levemente decoradas con un suave tinte carmín. Dirigía su nerviosa mirada de un lado a otro, a la vez que se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior con cierta discreción, sosteniendo tímidamente los pliegues de su falda azulada.

Jackal admiraba todos y cada uno de sus gestos embelesado, siendo la primera vez en su corta vida, que sentía atracción por el género femenino. Cada pequeño e insignificante detalle, lo contemplaba de una manera completamente ensimismada e inocente, con absoluta maravilla. Ansiaba posar sus toscas y rudas manos sobre el frágil y delicado cuerpo femenino, y cuando logró su cometido, temblando levemente a medida que se acercaba, sucedió.

Una mínima explosión, lo suficientemente débil como para no ser mortal, pero sí generadora de ciertas heridas, se produjo ante ese mínimo toque.

— ¡Jackal! —Se escandalizó la fémina — ¡¿Cuántas veces más ocurrirá esto?! —Siguió con su drama, ante la vergüenza del mencionado —Cada que me tocas, ¡acaba ocurriendo una explosión!— dictaminó finalmente, soltando un bufido dispuesta a irse, rengueando hasta la salida, con leves raspaduras y magulladuras adornando su tersa piel.

— ¡Espera, nena!— llamó inútilmente Jackal. Maldición, a pesar de que ya dominase su maldición por completo, o eso creía, cada maldita vez que se ponía nervioso o _ansioso,_ su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo, explotando todo lo que se dignase a tocar, como sucedió recientemente.

Suspiró pesadamente, sí que era difícil ser él.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor**

Hola! Primero que nada, gracias a aquellos que leyeron este One-shot, es la primera vez que escribo sobre Fairy Tail, y espero haber plasmado la idea que se formó en mi mente como quería.

Nuevamente, me disculpo si cometí algún error en la personalidad de los personajes y en sus respectivas maldiciones. Y también, no sé si se llame "tú las llevas" dado que donde vivo le llamamos "la mancha". 

Gracias por leer!

 _CornPie~_


End file.
